The Avengers Stop By
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: In a sudden turn of events, two girls have their hands full with the fictional bunch The Avengers including Loki who have been transported into their universe. Trouble ensues as Loki takes this opportunity to rule earth where magic and superheros don't seem to exist. The group struggles to stop Loki once again from taking control of this world as well Please Read & Review!
1. Meet and Greet

**Yes i am totally writing one of those cheesy "They-fell-out-of-my-TV" stories. I figured: _"Why not?"_ They're entertaining enough when they have a steady plot! (Which this one will, trust me). Anyways, Read and review please! It'd be very much appreciated to hear your feedback. ^ -^**

* * *

Walking back from the local liquor store were two girls: Nikki and Chelsea,roommates getting ready for a movie day to kill time. It was a wonderfully cloudy and gloomy day, something not-so-normal around here. California was almost always in a drought, and it hardly ever rained. The slightest sprinkle or dark cloud was a blessing.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Chelsea asks, rummaging through their plastic bag full of goodies they'd bought from the store.

"CHUCKY!" Nikki exclaimed, pushing a fist into the air with a grin.

"NO!" Chelsea retorts with the same enthusiasm and motion with her fist.

"Okay fine, geez, we're watching The Avengers because i know how much you love that movie. And it is a really good movie!"

"Yay! It's because you love me~"

"Maybe."

"Oh, you're so mean to me!"

"Be that way and i take away your chocolate, _and_ your Avengers!"

Giving a pouty face, Chelsea wrapped her arms around Nikki's shoulders dramatically. "I'm so sorry, Nikki!"

* * *

"Okay, you go get the popcorn ready and i'll put the movie in," Nikki said, taking charge of the situation, but her friend didn't seem to mind it at all, as she plucked the DVD from it's case, her friend skipping off to the kitchen to make the popcorn.

The smell of fresh popcorn wafted from the small kitchen and into the living room as Chelsea walked in carrying a big bowl full of their buttery snack. Also twined in her fingers holding the bowl, was the plastic bag that was full of snacks, chips, their soda, and chocolate. "I come baring snacks!" She said as she strode in, setting the snacks down onto the table as Nikki moved away from the windows she'd been closing-to make sure it was nice and dark (to give it that movie-theatre effect).

"We have all these snacks!" She exclaimed happily, wiggling her arms as they'd gained a habit of doing over the years. It was a sign of happiness. Together they settled down on the couch as the movie started, the surround sound up high, and a delicious array of snacks laid out before them.

Towards the middle of the movie it'd started raining, which had caused the two to pause the film, get up, and run around outside for about ten minutes. It was an opportunity they hardly ever got. So they took advantage of it. Eventually they were back inside again, drying off from their brief run-around in the rain, and continuing to watch the movie.

Lightning flashes outside their window as Chelsea reached for some popcorn, jumping visibly, causing Nikki to start laughing hysterically at her friend's jump scare reaction. The two laughed together for a little bit, before the blonde pouted and mumbled, "Shut up". Only seconds after, though, another strike flashed across the sky, causing Nikki to jump this time around. "Haha, revenge!" Chelsea mused with a smirk.

Thunder boomed in the sky outside their window and more lightning struck, causing them to sit in silence and awe. Their first thunderstorm in months. Hell, maybe even years! They were enjoying it quite a bit, until a final flash of lightning and their television started to flash white before blacking out.

Sitting there in silence, they stared at the blank screen, confused. Maybe it was a power out due to the storm? That seemed like the likely cause, but normally storms in El Cajon never really got _that_ bad. While it was kind of cool, it still cut them off from their movie, and potentially cut off all their power for god-knows how long. "Well this sucks." Chelsea muttered, starting to get up off of the couch to go test the light switch. As she did, the television flashed once more, this time a rather blinding light causing the two to cringe away from the TV until the light flashed and disappeared.

There was a loud thud and a crash. The two girls leaned back against the couch as six figures fell onto their coffee table, breaking through the wood and glass loudly.

Quickly, Chelsea got up and walked across the couch, jumping down past the mess and feeling her way to the wall for a light switch. Once her fingertips touched the switch in the wall, she flicked it up. The lights turned on quickly and she could see the mess before her. Six...no seven! Seven people laying on her floor and over the now shattered coffee table. Six men and one woman.

A gasp escaped the blonde, astonished by the sight before her. The Avengers! Straight from the movie! And even Loki as well! Those on the floor started to get up slowly, Thor, the Asgardian brushed himself off and looked at the coffee table he'd crushed, before turning to me, smiling awkwardly and apologizing. "I truly am sorry...i'll be sure to acquire a new one for you." Said the Asgardian in an apologetic voice.

"Good going, brother, you oaf."

Upon hearing that familiar evil voice, Chelsea gasped, her eyes flickering to the god of mischief himself, who was dusting himself off and cracked his neck to get a kink out. "Excuse me," Thor interrupted her gaze by stepping into the center of it, holding out his hand to her, "Where are we?"

"You're in our house!" Nikki said, just as shocked as her friend as she slid from the couch, wary of the glass. "You just..." She began but her friend finished for her.

"...Fell out of our TV!" Chelsea said, looking around at the others as she took Thor's hand, who brought up hers as he leaned down, kissing her knuckles with a smile, as a sort of gentleman-ly greeting. It caused the younger girl to blush like mad. "We were watching the movie and then there was lightning and then...you all just kind of...fell out!"

"Well, this certainly is strange." Said Iron Man as he pulled himself up, unaffected by the fall due to his suit.

"I don't think we're in New York anymore..." The man in stars and stripes said, referencing _The Wizard of Oz._

Pulling her hand from Thor's slowly, Chelsea looked over the full group, counting how many there were, and if all of the Avengers were here. And they were! Minus Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, and the SHIELD agents. "Wow, you're really all here! I can't believe it!" Nikki said, looking the group over as well, though she was just glad Bruce wasn't Hulking-out right now. But it'd been obvious he had previously. His clothing was ripped, and he was standing there shirtless, without his glasses. He looked very awkward. "_Chelsea_~!" Nikki chimed, hanging onto Chelsea's shoulders, "_You look good in red_~"

Her friend laughed in embarrassment before retorting quietly, "Shut up, Nikki".

"But you are not wearing red." Said Thor, obviously a bit confused, noting the girl's blue shirt. The comment caused the two girls to giggle, "He's so adorable and innocent~!" Chelsea whispered to her friend. The Asgardian blinked. Innocent? Hardly! He was a _warrior _after all!

"Excuse me, but...i can't see!" Bruce interjected, raising a hand politely as he stepped forward, only to yelp in sudden pain from a shard of glass piercing his foot.

"You should probably sit down, Doctor," Cap said, trying to lead the blind doctor over to the couch without cutting himself on the sharp glass.

Steve had helped pick up the glass and broken pieces of the table with the help of Thor as Tony tried to figure out they'd all suddenly fallen into the living room of some random girls in apparently, another alternate universe. But he was tired of thinking about this, and he wasn't really buying magic, like Thor had suggested, so he figured he'd mull over the fact that they were_ fictional_ in this universe. Which seemed to confuse Thor a bit.

"But, if we do not exist, why are we not here?" Thor had asked, not seeming to grasp the concept of inter-universal travel. Which was ironic, considering he'd

come from Asgard using the bi-frost, and that was a similar sort of thing, only within the same universe. The girls giggled at Thor's adorable cluelessness before trying to explain the concept slower, and maybe in a way he'd understand better. He still didn't quite get it, but figured it was due to some sort of magic, so they let him believe that.

"Well, we have fans here too, huh? You say they made comic books of us?" Tony asked, the DVD case of _The Avengers _in his hand, gesturing to all of the other heroes-and villain, in the room, which had their own comics.

"Chelsea's the comic-book freak, don't ask me." Nikki said gesturing over to her friend who was sitting awkwardly between Thor and Cap. She used that as her opportunity and reason to get up from between the two and not feel like she was being rude, or fangirl from sitting between the two. She disappeared for a minute or two, rummaging around in the bedroom before coming out with a box, which after opened, was full of books and/or comic book merchandise and such.

"Marvel Comics. You all have your own, except for Loki, sorry." She explained, pulling out some books she collected over the years, as well as on Free Comic Book Day. "And of course, there's also an Avengers series too! As well as Ultimate versions of most of the comics too..." She explained, handing some of the books out, Thor looked over one of the _Thor_ comic books, somewhat confused, but mostly honored. As were the others, as they looked at their own comics, or at least ones that featured them in it.

"Don't you feel famous." Nikki said as they all flipped through the books. Tony then dug through the rest of the box, finding other things, some buttons, some...toys. One was like a smaller version of Thor's Mjolnir, another was an action figure or two, plus an Iron Man toy mask and one that replicated Thor's winged helmet. He held them up with an arched eyebrow, looking over at the two girls.

"Oh um...Nikki bought me that." Chelsea said, pointing to Nikki.

"I'll assume that you're Nikki," Tony said, looking over to her. "And you are, by the way?"

"Oh, i'm Chelsea. Sorry, we kind of forgot introductions...given that we

already know all of you...to an extent." Chelsea said, but stopped herself from rambling on too much.

"Oh, sure Chelsea, blame it all on me~!" Nikki mused before suddenly smiling. "You should show them your Thor Girl costume!"

Chelsea's face flushed red, she reached out to Nikki, "No, i don't think so! I think i got rid of it!" She said quickly. But it didn't stop her friend from pulling her along into the bedroom and fishing the costume out of her closet.

The Avengers sat there awkwardly, but looking at the toys and books while they waited for the girls. "I never knew you were so popular, goldilocks!" Tony said with a laugh before tossing him the toy hammer. Clint was busy watching Loki, but also toying with a Hawkeye action figure he'd found in the box, complete with bow and everything.

The girls emerged from the other part of the house, Nikki in front, a grin on her face, she stepped out of the way, gesturing to her friend as she walked out slowly, reluctantly, in her Thor costume. "I now present you with Thor Girl!" Chelsea just stared down at the floor, fidgeting with the costume.

"Well, it seems as if i have a sister now." Loki said, the first thing he'd said openly to the entire group, he smirked, and the others were surprised that he had an actual sense of humor.

"I believe this belongs to you." Thor said, bending down to hand Chelsea the toy Mjolnir.

Nikki laughed before saying, "Now, strike a pose!" Her friend hesitated before holding the hammer up to the sky, putting her fist on her hip.

"For Asgard!" She said with little enthusiasm, due to pure embarrassment. Thor smiled before holding up his own hammer, the real Mjolnir in the same pose.

"For Asgard!" He exclaimed with a grin on his face. Nikki laughed and grabbed Chelsea's phone from her pocket, holding it up, and snapping a quick picture.

"This is so totally going on Facebook!" She exclaimed with a laugh before hugging Chelsea to hide her embarrassment. When she turned around, looking out at the group, still laughing a bit, she noticed Clint holding the action figure of himself.

"We invite you in and the next thing we know, you're playing with yourself! How rude!" Nikki exclaimed.

Everyone but Thor and Loki understood what that meant. But Clint couldn't help but break his serious face and laugh a little, while Bruce tried to keep himself mature. Steve couldn't help but blush, hiding his face to laugh, and Tony laughed as well. Tony being the most perverted of the group, anyways, Thor and Loki didn't understand earth-er, Midgardian customs, nor did they understand their way of speaking. Even Steve got the joke! "I'm sorry!" Clint apologized, "But it's just so tempting!" His retort made the girls laugh even more.

"So, anyways," Chelsea interjected, still laughing a bit, "You're famous here, but people might mistake you as the actors portraying you guys, so you really don't have any chance of people finding out who you really are." She said.

"Actors?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Robert Downey Jr." Chelsea pointed to Tony, "Chris Evans," over to Steve, "Tom Hiddleston," over at Loki, "Chris Hemsworth," she pointed to Thor, then proceeded to name the actors portraying Natasha and Bruce: "Mark Ruffalo and Scarlett Johansson." That was when Nikki spoke up happily, pointing to Clint.

"Oh! And Jeremy Renner!" She said.

"Wow, you two sure know a lot about...us." Clint said, setting down the action figure.

"I have to, i live with her," Nikki said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and swayed side to side.

After a while of talking, explaining, and asking questions, Nikki suddenly

exclaimed, "I want food~!" Some of the others were still conversing, but one person had left the group earlier, Natasha had decided she would go stay in a hotel instead of having to help babysit the rest of the guys, which Chelsea and Nikki seemed more than pleased to do.

"Alright~ I'll make dinner." Chelsea said finally, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, "What do you guys want to eat?" She calls, leaning into the living room.

"Food~!"

"Thank you, Nikki, that was very specific."

"Yes, yes it is!"

Tony shrugged. "We could order a pizza," He suggested. It would be a lot easier than cooking a large meal for all of them, even with Natasha gone, it still would be quite an inconvenience. But you could never go wrong with pizza! Or cheeseburgers, in Tony's opinion.

"Yeah, that'll work, let me go find some cash,"

"No, please, we're your guests~" Tony said smiling as he reached into his pockets. Fishing out some bills. Did he always keep that much money on him at all times? Normal people didn't do that. But either way, he was willing to pay for their dinner, so it's not like they could really turn him down.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Billionaire." Nikki said from the couch.

"Playboy, philanthropist!" Chelsea added as from the kitchen as she went to get the phone to call the local _Pizza Hut._

* * *

The apartment was crowded, no matter how you tried to make space. There was just way too many people here. The six Avengers, well, if you include the God of Mischief, plus the two inhabitants who already lived there. And they were also waiting on a third arrival soon. They'd ordered two pizzas, one not

nearly being enough for them all, anyways. Thor was finishing up the last of the pizza when Tony was trying to decide what they should do to kill time. Chelsea was laying on Nikki, who was still chatting with the others, Chelsea was too tired, it was late, and so she'd decided on sleeping on her very comfortable friend.

Loki'd gotten his staff back from Natasha, but Thor had worked on keeping it away from his brother, so he wouldn't cause trouble. But eventually, Thor had gotten distracted with the dinner, and Loki had gotten it back. Hardly anyone noticed. But Nikki did, she looked over to Loki, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl laying against her shoulder. "Hey, can i see your staff?" She asked with a sweet smile and in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Loki gave her a cold glare, his fingers tapping against the metal. "Oh come on," she urged. "We're letting you guys stay here~! And, we bought you all dinner! Well, Tony did, but still~!" she said, trying to convince the Asgardian to let her see the Tesseract staff he possessed.

"You think that i'd comply to _you_, weak Midgardian?" The god hissed back at her. "I am a _god_!" He glared at her, which caused her to shut up, but to pout.

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"Mean?" The god would begin to say more, but he was cut off by Clint and the sight of an arrow's point in his face.

"Leave her alone." The archer growled, "Before i put an arrow through your eye socket." He threatened, but Loki remained unphased. Nikki couldn't help but smile as Clint stood up for her, but it'd gotten all the others' attention in the room. The atmosphere changing ever so quickly.

With a soft mumble, Chelsea awoke, still snuggling Nikki's shoulder. She opened her eyes, looking around, having obviously missed something. Turning around to look at Loki, she realized he'd done something, or at least tried to, so instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Nikki's shoulders protectively. Giving a quick glare to Loki, but she still loved him as a character, so the glare didn't last long.

"He was being mean to me~!" Nikki whined.

"He won't touch you," Clint said, his eyes still on Loki. "I'll put an arrow through his eye before he'd get the chance."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And just so you know, myself (Chelsea) and Nikki are very immature 20 year old's at times :D because acting like a kid is fun~ Anyways, read and review! thank you so much for reading, i will update soon C: **


	2. Becoming a Hostage

Everyone but Bruce and Loki had gone out today, they needed clothes, so Kayla and Nikki took the heroes shopping. Bruce stayed because he still needed clothes, plus, Chelsea was busy studying for an exam to go, he figured he might help her out if she needed the tutoring. For the most part, she was doing fine, as she read through her textbooks and notes at the kitchen table. Bruce was unneeded so he was lounging on the couch reading through a book. Loki had been left at the house so he wouldn't cause any trouble in the town, and with Bruce there, Loki should be easy to handle. They'd taken his staff with them in the car so he couldn't use that as well.

Loki was wandering about the apartment, bored as can be, he paced in and out of bedrooms, through the living room, hallways, kitchen, just bored. Finally he came to stop in one of the bedrooms, on one of the beds he saw a bag, a purse to be exact. It was a black leather material, and the zipper was open. He couldn't help but peer inside, not caring about personal space. He was the God of Mischief for crying out loud!

Picking up a small device, puzzled, he looked it over, the moment his fingers touched the screen it lit up. He blinked, was this some sort of magic? Or the new technology Stark always talked about? The god touched the screen again, watching it change. _How amusing..._he thought to himself. Loki touched it again, not quite understanding the words he read on it, he continued to play around until he heard a noise emit from it. His brows furrowed and he tried his best to make the obnoxious music stop, but he couldn't seem to do so. He huffed and nearly crushed the device-the cellphone-into his hand. The screen cracked and the music shut off. His godly strength must've been too much for the simple device. Realizing he'd broken it, he carefully put it back into the purse he found it from and left everything the way it had been, before turning and walking out of the room.

Chelsea had been awaiting a call from the others, and had forgotten she'd left her cellphone in her bag on her bed, so, taking a break from her studies she'd gone back in to go get it. Bruce was still reading and Loki still wandering, occasionally flipping through one of the comic books she'd shown the group earlier. Eager to know what the mortals in this realm knew about him. He only briefly glanced up as the young mortal woman walked down the hall to head into one of the back rooms.

"You broke my phone?" Loki heard a few minutes later, he blinked, looking up at the girl, who was holding a device with a cracked screen. Of course, he'd been the one to do it. As much as he'd like to have blamed it on Banner, the doctor was calm and reading his

book the entire time. So that lie wouldn't have made any sense. The god looked over the device before putting the comic down, resettling himself on the couch.

"Why would you think that i have broken it?" He asked, in a rather innocent tone. Not mock-innocence. The kind that, if you didn't know any better, you would believe was genuine honesty.

"Because Bruce was out on the couch this whole time, and he would've at least told me." The blonde girl said in response, her brows furrowing at Loki's query. She knew he was a liar, so she didn't want to believe him. But he was a very good liar. And reverse psychology is a bitch. So she wouldn't be able to tell if he was really lying from the get-go. The man just watched her with his icy blue eyes, the color slightly altered by the Tessaract's power given to him. _God, those eyes..._ They were mesmerizing, beautiful, and she felt that they could almost stare into her soul.

Loki tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips a bit before speaking calmly, curiously. "You seem distracted," he blinked, setting her free from his gaze. Realizing she had been staring, her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"I know you broke it." She said to him, trying to regain herself, to not give into those eyes of his.

"How do you know, did you see me break it?"

He was as stubborn as a child. How annoying! She narrowed her eyes a bit at him before speaking once more. "My phone has fingerprint recognition. When you cracked the screen it still works but only slightly. Luckily i have voice commands to see who touched my phone last. That person was you, Loki." She says in a firm voice, but the very content of which she spoke caught Bruce's attention. They had such advanced technology in cell phones here? Reaching over, he held out his hand to Chelsea.

"If i may?" He asked, hoping to get permission to take a look at the broken piece of technology. She let him take it, but kept her eyes on the god.

Bruce looked it over, the screen was lit up, and there was a variety of pixilated colors. If Loki did break it, which he highly suspected, he broke it beyond fixing, for most people's standards. The screen was useless, and that usually rendered the phone useless. But this phone, as advanced as it seemed, didn't seem to have any high-tech technology. It looked as if once it was broken, it couldn't ever be used again. And, if what Chelsea said was true, it must've been able to be used to some extent. This hunk of plastic wouldn't survive Loki's destruction and still be used. That meant Chelsea was lying.

The god eyed her before his lips twitched, forming a small smirk. This girl had just lied to the master of lying. The god of mischief. The god of lies. Who did she think she was? "You are brave to lie to the master of lies." He said calmly, studying her reactions.

She had been caught quickly, but that didn't mean she couldn't continue her lying streak, maybe throw him off? Not likely. "You broke it. I know you did." Now she was trying to just get him to fess up and admit it.

"Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Maybe." She says in retort to his comment, folding her arms, trying to seem defiant, and brave. After a moment of silence, she spoke again: "If you confess you broke it, i won't be as mad." She says, trying to get him to confess.

"But as i said before, i did not break it." This was getting annoying. But before she could reply, another Loki appeared standing behind her. "Whether you believe me or not." His voice came from behind her before an arm quickly wrapped around her. The Loki she'd been watching vanished as she was pulled back a few feet, an Asgardian arm wrapped firmly around her neck.

"Now there's no need for this, Loki," Bruce said, putting his hands up, trying to get Loki to let go of his new hostage.

"Stay back or the mortal gets hurt." Loki said in that calm, smug manner of his. Of course Bruce wouldn't try to get Chelsea hurt, Hulking out would make everything worse right now. It would put her in danger and everyone else in the area. Loki smirked, glancing from Bruce to his new hostage before vanishing into the air.

Loki reappeared with his hostage locked in his arms, in a quiet, yet small apartment. Loki was smart, and instead of doing the obvious, taking her far away, he stayed close to the girls' original apartment. Maybe only a few streets or so away. None of the Avengers would think he would be so close. "Finally, away from all those imbeciles."

"Well, Bruce is pretty smart." His little hostage girl said, looking up at him, his arms still wrapped firmly around her neck and torso.

"Don't push your luck," Loki snapped back at her. He glanced around the apartment he was in, before his eyes flickered down to the girl in his arms as she spoke.

"Why did you kidnap me, anyways?" She asks, not in fear, but in pure curiosity to his plans.

"As long as i have you, they won't try to harm me." Loki explained, why not, he figured, could he tell her his plan? Not like it would matter. This wasn't even his complete plan yet.

"Oh, okay, but can you let go of me now?" She asked quietly, tugging at the arm around her neck.

"I suppose so." Loki says as he releases her from his grip. She didn't seem too frightened, like some would have expected after her kidnapping, but she already knew so much about him, what he was like, who he was, from these _comics_ she read. Maybe that was why she was so calm. This very aspect was making him reconsider what he'd use her for. Would she be willing to serve under him when he took rule over this planet? She would, as would they all, willingly or not in the end, but not having to worry about her betrayal would be a good thing. "You are not allowed to leave here." Loki said firmly as she took a step away from him. Whether or not she would cause him trouble, he needed to assert his power over his captive.

He watched her take in this new place before she suddenly asked, "Are you hungry? Because i'm pretty hungry." She said looking up at him. She figured since she couldn't leave here, she might as well get used to being here, and the kitchen as well.

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"Food. I'm hungry and i want something to eat, and since i can't leave here i'm going to get used to the kitchen. Do you want something to eat too?" She asks, explaining everything slowly. He didn't seem to be following what she'd said.

"Oh...i suppose." He said, before slowly following her to what he assumed was the kitchen. She pulled open the door of the refrigerator, which to him, was just a strange, big white box. "What is that?" He asked, nodding over to the fridge as she peered inside.

Blinking, Chelsea straightened up, he didn't know what a fridge was? Well it wasn't like it was a normal contraption on Asgard. "It keeps foods fresh and cold so they don't spoil or rot." She explained before asking, "What do you want to eat?"

"...What do you Midgardians eat?" He asked, glancing from her to the fridge.

"Well, i have steak. You know steak?"

"Yes, i know what steak is."

"But do you want some, Loki?"

"Yes, i do. Just cook me what you like and i will eat it. However any attempts to poison me will be futile." He told her before turning and walking into the living room. Chelsea huffed, the even thought of an escape plan by means of poison ruined. There had to be another way, right?


	3. Searching and Awkward Huggles

"We're back!" Nikki called as she lead the group of Avengers into the small apartment. They were each carrying shopping bags, and each wore a new outfit. "Chelsea, i bought you something too!"

"She's gone! They're gone!" Bruce suddenly exclaimed as he came into view. "I looked everywhere, but he just...vanished with her." Bruce said. Obviously freaking out about something.

"Who, Loki?" Clint asked, setting his things down. "He took Chelsea?"

"Yes. She confronted him about breaking her cell phone, tried to lie to him, and then he grabbed her and vanished." Bruce explained, trying to keep himself calm for fear of hulking out.

"Shit!" Clint snapped before turning to Thor, "Where would your brother have taken her?"

"I do not know. My brother is very unpredictable, i do not know what he would want with the maiden, but i fear what his plans are."

The group had quickly set out to search for the Asgardian and the young girl they'd befriended, Tony donned his suit once more, Clint his arrow, Thor continued to lug around his hammer, and the others took to the streets acting as normal human beings. Steve went around to local stores and people going about their day, asking if they'd seen Chelsea or Loki. Tony did a quick sweep of the skies but found no sight of them. He'd even asked Jarvis to hack into the security cameras of local businesses. But since he didn't have his computers with him, Jarvis would just have to notify him if he picked something up.

Nikki was freaking out at the apartment, she wanted to kill Loki. But it would be hard to do, and they had to worry about getting Chelsea back first. Where ever she was. She couldn't just stand here with Bruce trying to pretend things were alright. She needed to call someone. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number, to Chelsea's girlfriend...but she quickly canceled the call. There was no need to have her worry. She dialed another number, the number of their friend Ryan. She waited for him to answer.

"Speak." She heard her friend answer dryly on the other line.

"Ryan! Oh my god, something happened! I'm freaking out, you need to come over to me and Chelsea's place! Now!"

"I'm on my way!" Ryan responded before Nikki could hear the sounds of feet running on hardwood floors for a few seconds before the call ended.

There was a sudden, frantic knock on the door before it opened and Ryan hurried inside, making his way into the living room, looking straight past Bruce and over to Nikki. "What's going on?" He asked, clearly a bit worried.

Nikki quickly thought how to explain it. Suddenly, she said, "Loki kidnapped Chelsea while i took the rest of the Avengers to the mall to shop!" She said, her words jumbling together quickly. He stared at her quietly in shock, just staring. She couldn't be serious, right? "I am not joking!" She exclaimed.

"Then we must devise a search plan!" Ryan held a fist into the air.

"We already have." A voice came from behind him. When he turned, he saw Tony in his Iron Man suit striding in, Steve Rogers in tow as Tony raised his mask, looking at them.

"Granted, it's not a very good one." Steve piqued from behind Tony, running a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. "We can't just _look_ for them. We'll get nowhere. He's probably hiding."

Ryan wasn't listening like the others were. His eyes were fixed on his man-crush: Tony Stark. In the flesh, and also in the suit. Tony blinked, wondering what the man was staring at. "Yes?" He was about to say more but he was cut off by the sudden hug. Ryan's arms wrapped around the metal suit in a quick hug. Tony let it happen, trying not to be rude. He waited, but in order to make the hug end, he put an arm around Ryan patting his back slowly. Ryan still kept hugging though.

A couple chuckles and giggles could be heard as Ryan savored the moment. "Ryan you should let go now..." Nikki said with a giggle. Ryan, for years, has had a little man-crush on Tony Stark, as well as Robert Downey Jr. So it seemed like the sudden hug wasn't too unexpected from Nikki's point of view. She and Chelsea weren't the only fans around here. Awkwardly he let go of Tony's suit and stepped back, embarrassed clearly.

He glanced around the room quietly before muttering: "I regret nothing."

Natasha had arrived back, as well as Clint and Thor, the even larger group sat in a sort of circle in the living room. Except Clint was perched on top of a bookshelf in the corner. The day was almost over and they needed to work fast so they could get Chelsea back, and make sure Loki didn't cause any trouble. Thor sat by Nikki, who was also next to Ryan, leaning more towards Ryan so she wouldn't get squished by the god next to her. "I told Jarvis to notify me if he picked up on either of them on any nearby security cameras." Tony explained.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" Nikki asked, looking from Tony over to Thor. The god shook his head solemnly, his brother was quite unpredictable, there was no telling what he would do, and to whom.

"I cannot say." He told her, "Loki was always the mischievous one, though in his pranks he never set to physically harm anyone. Now his intentions are far worse than foolish pranks."

"We have the Tesseract, so he can't use that against us, we have the upper hand." Clint said from atop the bookshelf. "He might just be using her to get to us, you know, as insurance. If we come to close he'll threaten her life. But from what i remember, Loki was never forceful unless he needed to be." Clint explained as he looked over one of his arrows, having had experience with Loki, he knew what he was like, at least to some extent.

"Knowing Chelsea, though, she'd probably be trying to seduce him right about now." Ryan interjected, smirking. Remembering all those conversations the two had in the past about the Avengers and how sexy they all were, including Loki. Nikki laughed bit nudged Ryan in the ribs.

"She's not a slut." Nikki defended.

"You don't have to be! I mean, she's right, that guy is pretty sexy."

There was an awkward silence.


End file.
